teen_transformer_titans_animatedfandomcom-20200216-history
Lugnut
Lugnut (ラグナッツ, Ragunattsu) is unqestionably loyal to Megatron, the powerful Decepticon would be in the upper atmosphere long before his master could specify how high. In Lugnut's optics, bold, heroic Megatron embodies the Decepticon cause, and his devotion is total. It's easy to misinterpret Lugnut’s blind zeal for a lack of overall processing power, but this is not the case. Although he isn't much of a thinker or planner, Lugnut does not care, for wise Megatron is brilliant enough for a thousand Decepticons. His master makes the plans, and Lugnut carries them out. However, that blind loyalty is his weakness. Although innovative on the battle field, he does little thinking about anything else. Besides his compulsion to serve Megatron, the only other driving force in his programming is to destroy the Autobots. Renowned throughout Cybertron as one of the most destructive fighters for the Decepticon cause, Lugnut has no time or patience for contemplation or strategy when he could just as easily level an entire Autobot battalion with a single explosive punch. He knows that his unparalleled strength, endurance, and seemingly limitless missile payload is enough to serve glorious, bold, fresh-scented, bright and shiny MEGATRON! Autobots that know him know the only way to survive a fight with him is to stay clear of his path. He will only keep company with Decepticons who are as loyal to the grand and imperious Megatron as he is. Traitors and disgraces such as Starscream and Lockdown are not worthy of mention, let alone being in the presence of the glorious Megatron. Granted, even magnanimous Megatron himself can get a little tired of Lugnut's praises, but he keeps it to himself, lest Lugnut should lose faith in mighty Megatron. He is also Strika's "consort", whatever that means. Appearance :Voice actor: David Kaye (English), Kentarō Itō (Japanese) Lugnut has absolute faith in Megatron, and that makes him one of the most dangerous Decepticons. He is fanatic in his support of the Decepicon cause, and unquestioning in following the orders of his commander. His dedication is backed up by incredible strength, and fighting skills that led to him be feared and respected across Cybertron. Each punch from his powerful hands carries the force of a small bomb, so the only way to survive a fight with him is to avoid ever letting him hit you. Unfortunately, he's almost as fast as he is strong. Lugnut is more a force of nature than a Decepticon. Megatron’s fiercely loyal but none-too-bright attack dog. He would gladly follow his leader into the depths of hell. Of the Decepticons, only Lugnut refuses to believe that Megatron is gone for good. When we first meet him, Lugnut has devoted his life to preserving his beloved leader’s memory and vanquishing his foes. Lugnut deems himself and any other Decepticon unworthy to take the mantle of leadership. Personality-wise, Lugnut comes across as a cross between a pit bull, a Klingon and a manic street preacher. While his Cybertronian vehicle mode has not been seen, he has the Earth vehicle mode of a Bomber jet resembling a combination of the Bartini Beriev VVA-14, the B-29 Superfortress and the Heinkel He 111. Attributes: *Known as the "Kaon Krusher" on Cybertron. *Mace is powered by a star core. *Learned dirty fighting in the Grand Arena. Gallery Personality Lugnut is the strongest of the five main Decepticons, with a sense of absolute loyalty to Megatron to the point of religious fanaticism. Unfortunately, his devotion annoys even Megatron, and is often mocked by the other Decepticons. He also has a rival in Shockwave, who also has loyalty to Megatron equaled and compared to Lugnut's. Relationships Friends and Allies *Decepticons **Megatron Familiy Neutral *Mixmaster *Scrapper Rivals *Shockwave *Bulkhead Enemies *Autobots *Starscream *Lockdown Weapons and Abilites Lugnut is incredibly strong, the Hulk to Bulkhead’s Thing. He possesses the highly explosive trademark attack called "Punch of Kill Everything", where he retracts his hand, replacing it with a pressure-sensitive pad before smashing it into the ground to unleash a shock wave with the power of a small nuclear bomb, which can destroy most targets when it makes contact with them, although as frequently demonstrated, such as in "Megatron Rising Part 2", if Lugnut's opponent can hit the detonator in the fist before Lugnut is ready to launch his attack, the explosive force can defeat Lugnut instead. Though he carries a payload of mega-bombs and can spew liquid napalm with laser-like accuracy, Lugnut much prefers to rip things apart with his bare hands. History Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Cybertronian Gladiators